


Starling City Academy's Newest Hero

by Cheezitsandnutella



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, High School, High School AU, ive needed this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezitsandnutella/pseuds/Cheezitsandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is more than extraordinary and that's proven when after moving to Starling City on a scholarship for an amazing private academy, she runs into Olive Queen, the billionaire douche-bag who everyone had thought died until he shows up fifteen months after being kidnapped with his father and friend.<br/>This is my first fanfic...ever. I'm really only writing this because High School AUs are kind of an addiction of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first five chapters (maybe) are mostly back-story and kind of explaining how Oliver and Felicity are adjusting to their new lives. They're fairly short and I update every night. If I don't I'm either dead or grounded. The latter is probably more likely though.

Felicity Smoak had been more than just ordinary her entire life and she had always been more than just extraordinary, too. She had begun reading when she was only three with her dad and by four she already knew simple mathematics. Of course, she did have a certain lack of social skills that made her mother hesitate when the gifted specialist at Felicity's school recommended that Felicity skip kindergarten and just go straight to first grade. Mrs. Smoak had no doubt in her mind that her Felicity was smart enough to even go straight to the second grade, but with all the stress of her husband leaving and her suddenly becoming a single mom, she freaked her out and declined the offer.  
By the time Felicity was fourteen, she had done more than just proved that she needed a bigger challenge, so her mother started sending out applications to different scholarship programs that handed out scholarships to excellent students in low income households. Half way through the summer between Felicity's eighth grade and ninth grade year, she received a scholarship for a school three hours away from their home in Gotham. Starling City Academy promised that if she kept a GPA of 4.0 her freshman year, she would receive a full four year scholarship for completely free. The Smoaks excitedly accepted the offer and quickly found a new home in a part of Starling City called The Glades.  
To say the least, Felicity was grateful, but when you say the least, you usually leave something important out, which in Felicity’s case, was that she was afraid. Sure, she had a couple friends in Gotham - a couple good friends, but it took her a long time to get them. Her inability to make friends wasn’t really coming from her habit of babbling, but the fact that she had a very embarrassing mother who refused to not join the PTO. This of course meant that she was at every school event possible...drunk, and that of course kept parents from letting their children interact with “the poor girl who would grow up to be just like her mother” who they assumed would end up pressuring their fragile little darlings into doing something that would ultimately screw up their lives.  
It’d be a lie to say the Felicity’s father leaving hadn’t been hard, but the worst part wasn't that she lost a dad, but that the problems Mrs. Smoak had before he left, only got worse when he did. You could say Felicity hated her mom, but she really didn’t. She didn’t agree with a lot of her mother’s choices, but she loved her more than anything, because though Mrs. Smoak embarrassed her, Felicity would have never fallen in love with computers without her mother. It was her alcoholic mother who worked double-time to buy her a MacBook Air for her daughter’s thirteenth birthday, not her absentee father, who she had discovered was living in a Starling City suburb with a new wife, twin boys, and a daughter whose name was Megan...just like Felicity’s middle name.   
Felicity tried to ignore this, of course, but it was hard. She felt rejected and alone, but she knew that one day, things would get better, so every night she prayed to God for the best and every day she woke up, welcoming a new beginning, waiting and hoping for something exciting and new to would come her way.


	2. Chapter Two

Oliver Queen had been described as "a douchebag...but a really hot douchebag" more times than not. He really did have almost everything anybody could dream of and if you looked on in from the outside, you would see Oliver Queen, freshman, star striker for Starling City Academy's varsity soccer team, billionaire dude with the hottest chick in the school as his girlfriend, and spoiled brat. Tommy Merlyn knew that while that all was true, Oliver Queen was much more than just those things. He was a great big brother to his ten year old sister, Thea, the greatest friend anybody could ever ask for, and the loneliest person Tommy had ever met.  
A month and a half before Oliver's sophomore year began, his girlfriend, Laurel, told him she loved him. The next day, Laurel's adoptive sister/best friend, Sarah, decided to take up Oliver on an offer to hang out and by 10:30 Sarah's lips were on Oliver's and Oliver's hand was up her shirt. Before they knew it, though, a terrifying and silent man showed up in his room, ushering the two teenagers out of the room. At gunpoint. As he forced them down the stairs and into the elegant foyer, they saw Oliver’s father, the CEO of Queen Consolidated, kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back, begging for the men not to hurt Oliver and Sarah. As he screamed and plead with the men, he offered millions of dollars in turn for their lives, but the men said nothing, and dragged all three of them out the door and into the black SUV right outside the front door.   
After a year of searching for Sara Lance and the Queen Boys, and receiving no requests for ransom or any other leads, the police department gave up and told the Lance and Queen family that sadly, their loved ones were probably dead. Three months after they gave up though, a half naked, dirty, and completely alive Oliver Queen crawled out of the belly of an old fishing boat. After lying on the deck for hours, in the middle of the ocean, he heard the sound of a speed boat approaching. As he frantically waved his arms, signaling the boat over to him he felt as if he finally would be able to go home to his little sister who would be at least eleven now. The young couple who were spending a day out boating and were out farther than usual, spotted him and came to his rescue. Within the next twenty-four hours, he would be taken to the nearest hospital which was more than two-hundred-and-forty miles south of his home in Starling City. As soon as Oliver's identity as the son of of the dead billionaire was confirmed, his mother and little sister came at once where the two Queen ladies embraced their Ollie for the first time in over a year.


	3. Chapter Three

Considering that Oliver had been found in the middle of June before what was supposed to be his junior year, Oliver had about a month to readjust to his life as a billionaire who wasn’t being tortured almost every day. This of course was very strange for him, but externally, he handled his introduction back into “polite” society extremely well. After seeing the scars that covered his body, the doctors required that he go into therapy. While in therapy, he acted like he hadn’t ever been held captive for fifteen months, and so they dialed his sessions down until his mother said he could stop going since he seemed like he was absolutely fine. He was a walking miracle.  
Three weeks later, though, Tommy and Oliver were walking down the street, when they were suddenly grabbed by two men in masks and stuffed into a black van. As Tommy hyperventilated, Oliver sat still and said nothing, unusually calm for being kidnapped for the second time in his life. When the captors got tired of Tommy’s pleas and the sniffling that accompanied his tears, an annoyed captor hit both boys in the heads with the butts of his gun, knocking them both out. When Oliver woke up some time later, Tommy was still asleep and they were zip tied to a couple of chairs. Oliver, who kept his head hung and stared at his lap, letting his hair fall down over his face to hide it, quietly broke the zip tie and in no time, Oliver was free. Unable to contain it, he chuckled. Sensing the movement, one of the men who had discarded his mask since arriving at what appeared to Oliver as an abandoned warehouse in the Glades, walked toward Oliver to investigate his movement and the small sound that had followed it. When he realized that he was laughing, the man grabbed Oliver by his hair, pulling his head up, thus forcing Oliver to look at him.  
“What the hell are you laughing at, punk?”  
Oliver smirked. “You.” and with one smooth motion, Oliver swung his leg, knocking the man over and onto the ground. As Oliver stood up, he reached behind his head and grabbed his chair, folding it, and then hitting the man on the ground, knocking him unconscious. This of course sparked the other two men’s interest, and so when one came running towards him and Oliver promptly threw the chair at him, knocking him on his ass, allowing Oliver to jump on him, and punch him in the temple, knocking out yet another captor out while also grabbing his gun, the third man immediately ran to Tommy, who Oliver now noticed was awake, looking not only confused, but also terrified. With his arm around Oliver’s best friend’s neck and a gun pointed to his head, the man challenged the boy with a sneer.  
“Do you really think you can pull that trigger faster than me, boy?” he laughed. “Do you really think you can win?”  
Oliver shrugged. “I donno, man. Probably.”  
The man laughed. “How about this? You put your gun down. I put down mine. We all live and the only thing that gets hurt is your mamma’s checking account? How’s that sound?”  
Oliver slowly started to lower his gun. “That’s what I thought, son.”   
And in one quick, smooth motion, Oliver pulled the gun back up and shot the man only inches above his heart. “Don’t call me ‘son’.”  
As Oliver truly realized what he had done, Oliver froze.   
Oh my God. Tommy. He saw it all. Oh my God.  
When seeing the horrified expression on his friend’s face, he rushed towards him and undid the the zip tie while subtly kicking the dead man away. “Tommy. Tommy! TOMMY! You saw none of that. Okay? No one can find out.”  
“Ollie...you just killed somebody,” Tommy staggered backward in shock, more than fear. “Oliver, you killed him!”  
Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder. “NO. No. I did not. He is alive, but he will die if we don’t get him help, okay?” He stuffed the gun he had used into the waistband of his pants. “The only thing I need you to do is call 911 and just say that there has been a shooting on Longford, but nothing else.”  
“Oliver, what the hell is happening?!” Tommy screamed.  
“We just got kidnapped by three men, none of which I killed, but one of whom who will die if you don’t call now. Please.”  
After hearing Oliver’s pleas and realizing that if he didn’t call 911, the man would die, he grabbed a pre-paid cell phone off of a nearby a table and called the police, saying exactly what Oliver had told him to say. As he talked to the police, he watched Oliver attempt to control the bleeding. Oliver did this until they heard the sirens, because before Tommy even agreed to call the police, Oliver had decided that they would leave before the paramedics even got there.   
Calmly, Oliver looked at his friend. “Tommy, we need to leave.”  
Without saying a word, Tommy nodded and followed Oliver out the back door.  
After several minutes of silence, Oliver finally spoke up. “Tommy, I’ve dealt with a lot of bad people and those guys weren’t even the worst. I need you to know that everything will be alright. That man will be okay and so will the other guys. I just need you to trust me.”  
Slowly, Tommy looked at his oldest friend, the boy he had once thought to be dead who just saved his life. “I do.”


End file.
